Adison? Tour? OH YEAH Translation
by majoo
Summary: Adam realizes that Allie has a crush on him. Soon after he realizes that he feel's the same way. ADISON. I can't spell so yeah
1. Chapter 1 Big trouble

**This is my first fic so don't be mean, well here's the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

Allie's P.O.V.

-Meg! Which bikini do I wear? - I asked. _But I was seriously thinking about wearing a swimsuit_.

-The black one! – She answered from the bathroom where she was getting herself ready- Allie I need to talk to you. I think I have a crush on someone ...

-A CRUSH?? - _How? Who? OMG but Megan has a son!  
_  
- Uhm ... well as you noticed Anoop is always flirtatious with me

-Yes, I realized -_As if it were not obvious._

-Well uhm I think I like him...

- WHAT? ANOOP? OMG- _HAHAHA Anoop.  
_  
-Allie please don't tell anyone?

-Do not worry your secret is safe with me.

-And.. do you have a crush on someone,- Megan said, smiling a smile that did not enjoyed at all.

-Uhm well ... I do not know if I could say it's a crush ...

- WHO? WHERE? Do I know him?

-Not telling. Here and duh!

-There is no need to say it ... it is Adam. BUT ISN'T HE - _I could not let her say that word my heart is not that I'm homophobic but can't stand it.  
_  
-Do not say it... I know what he is- _And I hate it_.

-But you can't give up! He loves you! – I said.

-But as his little sister ... He, he loves Kris. He told me. - _That moment was absolutely horrible. HORRIBLE.  
_  
-Don't worry, I will make him love you ... - _It is impossible_ - I KNOW! Go out with Danny, he wants you!

-NOO! Besides ... why do I get if the person who loves me is not the one I want him to love me.

-Oh. Well you're right. - Meg said.

- Can we change the subject? Talking about it depresses me.

- Don't be depressed, I have a plan. And this is not going to be like Lil 'and Scott. - _Oh no! Megan and her plans! She'll ruin everything.  
_  
"Meg ... LIL 'IS MARRIED AND SHE HAVE KIDS! --

"Oh yes but ... THIS TIME IT'LL WORK.- Meg said in a voice that would give encouragement to anyone but me.

-MEG, HE CAN'T TURN STRAIGHT BECAUSE OF ME! - Although I want it with all my heart.

-You'll see.

**Megan P. O. V.**

-Yes, I do want to be with you Anoop... I love you and nothing will change that.

-Megan I love you too.

We approach these are the parts I hate in relations ... the first kiss ... We went and pressed my lips against his, I felt that I was leaving this world and swam across the sky ... when we broke the kiss fell into reality ... my plan had to work.

- Anoop, my love, help me Allie and Adam be like us?

- ADAM AND ALLISON? But you know the sexual condition of Adam or nobody told you? - I'm not stupid LOSER

- I KNOW! So… we have to make this work, I have a plan. I do not want to disappoint Allison.

- Tell what do I have to do- said Anoop _wujuu I hope everything goes well.  
_  
-Just tell Danny that Allie has a crush on Adam but be careful!

**Anoop P. O. V.**

* Beach *

The work that my beautiful and lovely girlfriend gave me a few hours ago didn't seem so difficult. But Danny never did anything alone, and I will not say a thing in front of everyone.

Danny finally going to go swimming there will tell him.

-Danny, I'll go.

-Someone else? - He said staring at Allison.

-The girls are asleep- said Adam - And I do not feel like going maybe on a while.

- Katy is coming - said Kris.

And Scott could not and Lil and Michael had gone to see their children.

-Danny, I know you like Allie and I think you should know this- _oh no I can't say it, Danny would collapse_ - she has a crush on ... Adam

-Ah I already knew, it was obvious..., but I hoped that wasn't true

-Ahh - _I hope that this is on Meg's plan _- Uhm I leave you to think a little.

-Thank you for telling me.- Danny told me while I was going.

-Ahh don't worry - I said turning my head.

**Danny P. O. V.**

A day at the beach totally ruined. All because of Allie and her crush.

- What is it Danny? - Matt said.

-I'll tell you later, too crowded.- I answered

-I'll invite you ice cream – He said, _he really knew how to cheer me up_.

-Now, tell me -said while he was standing up and walking away of the little group of people- since you went to swimming with Anoop you are extremely rare.

-He just told that Allie had a crush on Adam .- When I said it I felt an incredible weight leaving me.

- I'm really sorry. I know that you really wanted her, but it is only a child.

-But I love her!.

**Kris P. O. V.**

* in the bus *

-KRIS, YOUR CELL! - Matt shouted

- Coming! ... Wait can you bring it here for me please?!?!

-NOOO! Come I'm washing my hands - _GOD HIS SO ANOYING_

-Thanks Matt. I'm going.... Katie? Hello pretty ... how are you? ... Well ... today I went to the beach most of the day we were there ... I would've liked it more if you were there ... I miss you so much... we can talk later bye take care, I love you ... no, no I love you more ... I LOVE YOU - I hung up the phone and leaved it the table while I laid in the armchair.

-Aw look at the hubby!

-Shut up! Do not know what is being in love.

-Apparently I'm the only one, you & Katie, Megan & Anoop, Allison and her crush on Adam, Ada-

- ALLIE HAS A CRUSH WITH ADAM? WHAT? HOW? When?

-Yes, today I found out, but don't tell anyone it is assumed that no one knows.

-Ok Ok

* At bedtime *

Adison ... really cute ... Aww ... maybe we could go out on a double date awww.

**Adam P. O. V.**

-Adam? ... I need to talk to you - _Wujuu Kris ,the most beautiful person on the bus is talking to me OMG.  
_  
I leaned my head down to see his beautiful and pretty face.

-Adam, Allie has a crush on... you - _WTF? My little sister but it can't be true!..._

I turned so I could look to the roof like I was before Kris spoke to me. When I returned to talk to Kris, as the already asleep ... How sad right?

She has a crush on me, well she's pretty, beautiful, sexy, charismatic, she's a great singer, she has an incredible personality, and oh my god I never thought her in that way. Allie has always been my little sister ... but I'm gay or am I , am I bi? But that? Ah OMG I'm bi.

**I love how this chapter came out. To put the second chapter I want at least 3 reviews. REMEMBER THAT IS MY FIRST FIC! DON'T BE MEAN!**

Majoo


	2. Chapter 2 Tampa

**Before thanks for everyone that reviewed. Sorry if I took a while, but I have it on Spanish and I had to traduce it haha.**

**Driver P. O.****V. (Let's call him Dmitry)**

-Hello? - Said the gay guy- Uhm yeah yeah ... we're almost there. Dmitry they are waiting for us as we have to get there NOW - _ARG stupid gay_.

-Adam, Dmitry can't go faster - said the girl with red hair.

That rare kids, they are not speaking normally I have to stop them! Gays and children are weird.

-Here we are. Happy? – I added later more for me than for them

-I heard you – said the gay man.

-Come on Adam, - said Allison? Yeah Allison, pushing him out of car – Bye Dmitry.

**No one P. O. V. **

Idols were all sitting in a circle where there were two empty seats, one of Allison and other of Danny. The order was this: Kris, Adam, Allie's chair , Megan, Anoop, Lil, Matt, Scott, Michael and Danny's chair.

Allison was beginning to sing Barracuda, while in the room Megan said:

-Who told you about Allie? - Addressing Adam

-Huh? Allie? What? - He replied.

-Adam, we're not joking, you know she loves you, you seem like you are in another world since yesterday! - Said Lil '

-What? Allie loves Adam? Since when? WHY DO I KNOW A THING?!?! - Said Michael!

-Oh Michael. Megan you don't have to - Kris said before being cut by Adam.

-Leave them! They are right, besides you told me so ... --

-But I thought you knew ... -Kris said faced "YOU KNEW RIGHT? TELL ME YOU DID"

-Hmm ... no, I didn't knew

-Adam, you are blind or what? - Said Matt

-Hey! I might be blind but not deaf! - Scott said.

-Sorry ... - said Matt

-Never mind, I know it's obvious to me and I can't see them and believe me I don't want to!

-Is it that obvious? - Said Adam

-YEAH! - Every one responded in chorus.

-And Adam ... Do you love Allison? - Asked Lil '

-LIL 'ADAM IS GAY! - Said Michael - Or at least I was left there.

-Uhm Lil' I really don't know, whe Kris told me- Said Adam shyly for the first time in his live

-HOLD ON KRIS TOLD YOU?? - Matt said looking at Kris and Adam at the same time. Kris just nodded while Adam was sinking into his thoughts. -KRIIIS! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW!!

-Sorry but I needed to tell him - Kris answered.

-Adam? ... Adam! ... ADAAM – Michael shouted .

-Oh? What? - Answered Adam while coming back to reality.

-Adam, you have to go get ready - said a production man.

-Ok Ok I'm coming, - he answered

**Allison P.O. V.**

After singing So What & Cry Baby, both indirectly dedicated to Adam Lambert, my secret love, not so secret because Megan knew, I went backstage.

Only about I came in Megan came running and began pull me somewhere while she screamed "COME COME, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I just followed.

-Meg I'm going? Where are you taking me? --

-Allie it's super mega important! - She said again and again.

We reached a small room for what he had in there that I could decipher was cleaning the room.

-Allie, Adam loves you to! - Shouted Meg.

-Shh! Megan don't scream and don't bother me- I said.

-Allie it's true I sware! The subject came up while we talked! - Meg told me the whole story. I was in shock the person I thought was a platonic love 5 minutes ago had said it was possible that he had a crush on me! OMG

-Allie tonight was for you- said Danny almost whispering.

-What? - I mumbled, but Danny was gone.

-Allie you don't understand right? - Megan said, as if it were obvious what he meant.

-No I don't – I said shyly

-HIS SET WAS TO DEDICATED YOU! What hurts the most you've heard it? - I moved my head from side to side shaking it. - Oh. What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to watching you walk away! God Allie, Danny loves you!. I cannot believe it TWO MEN ARE AT YOUR FEET!

-MEG I ONLY CARA BOUT ONE! –I shouted then I remembered of Slow Ride-I have to go to sing Slow Ride - I said while running to stage.

**Adam P. O. V.**

My sister? My girl? Miss? No, just Allison.

-Now I want to re-introduce to you Allison Iraheta!

_Slow ride, __take it easy  
__Slow ride, __take it easy  
__Slow ride, __take it easy  
__Slow ride, __take it easy_

_I'm __in the mood yeah__, the rhythm is right.  
Move to the music, we can roll all night.  
Oooh, ooh yeah slow ride.  
Oooohh yeeaah._

_Slow ride, __take it easy  
__Slow ride, sing it Allison, __take it easy, get it Adam Lambert yeah  
Slow down, Go down, got to get your loving' one more time  
__Hold me, roll me. Slow ridin' baby you're so fine_

_Guitar!_

_Slow down, Go down yeah, got to get your loving' one more time  
__Hold me, roll me. Slow ridin' baby you're so fine_

_Come on girl._

_Slow ride, __take it easy (Oooh yeah)  
__Slow ride __(Ohh yeaaaah)__, __take it easy (Yeeeaaah)  
__Slow ride, __take it easy  
__Slow ride (hey yeah), __take it easy (oh)_

_Slooooow, Riiiiiide._

After we finished singing, Allie seemed anxious for the hug and I reciprocated but I think I overdid it a bit because she almost fell to the floor. I turned her a bit and when we were back to the audience I gave her a kiss. She looked confused because she turned away quickly from me and ran down stage.

**AHHH THE FIRST SMALL CUTE KISS AHH AHH AH if you want the next chap I want 3 reviews more. AND THAT'S WHAT I SAW IN THAT TAMPA CONCERT! so don't try to tell me that that didn't happened cuz they already tried and it didn't worked so...**

**Majoo.**


	3. Chapter 3 Uncomfortable

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Allison's P.O.V.**

I ran of stage after what happened with Adam. I was happy but very confused, after all he was still gay, right? ... I went to the dressing room, where Meg, Lil and my mom were.

-WHAT WAS THAT?!?!- my mom said with her hands on her hips.

-Uh, oh ... nothing - I said trying to hide behind my smile Li Megan and I need to come talk to you.

We rushed to the little cleaning room. Now we were really squished but is was the only safe place.

-Ahhh ... OMG ... OMG - I said breathlessly -Adam ... Adam and I ... ADAMKISSEDME ... AHHH.

-We know! We saw everything! - Said Lil'

-If you relax. SEE! I told! - Grito Megan.

**No P.O.V.**

Adam finished his set and went straight into the girls dressing room to talk to Allie. She was not there but he found his mother.

-Um ... Sara ... where's Allie? - Said Adam

-She went with Meg and Lil. Over there - Sara said he was leaving when Sarah said: Adam please do not hurt him.

-Don't worry she'll be fine - he replied in a sweet voice.

-Allie? Allie? - Adam said when he found a door and quickly opened it- Allie I found you.

-Uhm Megan we gotta go- Said Lil'

-Yeah.

-Hi – Said Allison shyly.

-Allie, I hm – said Adam stuttering – uhm I didn't want to get so…far.

They were 3 inches apart and the inopportune of Matt came in braking the silence.

-Heey, sorry – said Matt while Adam and Allison jumped apart as much as they could – I just came in for the mop – he added while he grabbed it and then left.

Another uncomfortable silence. Until Allie finally broke it.

-Uhm I think we need to get outta here- Said the teen.

-Yeah sure – answered the sexy tall man with black hair and blue eyes.

-Allison where are you baby? You need to get ready for hey jude! – shouted Mrs. Iraheta from the dressing room

-Let's go, see you later. – He said moving to make a her a way to get out of there.

-Thanks- she said blushing – COMING MAMA!

Adam stood there watching her walk. He had a lot to think because in some way he was getting into something a little but risky but hey love is not a crime.

*Next day*

The Idols where at the backstage waiting for hey jude. Megan, Matt, Danny, Anoop, Scott, Lil' and Michael where talking about the show while Adam and Allie where at the side. Adam was fixing Allie's hair when

-GET A ROOM!- shouted Lil' at that moment every single person at the backstage started laughing.

**LOVE IT! Haha. I'll update soon but first my 3 reviews :)**

**Majoo**


	4. Author's note

**Hey Guys I'm in exams right know and I don't have time between studying, my ballet classes, and school to write. I have it written on a copybook in Spanish but I still have to translate it and the pass it to the PC so I can post it. Sorry if I keep you guys waiting but any time I have a moment I will update. I hate doing this to you cuz I know how it feels, I've been in your place. REALLY REALLY SORRY.**

**Majoo.**


	5. Chapter 4 Karaoke

**The other day I was checking my files and I found this chap in Spanish so I just translated it haha. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Allie's P.O.V  
**  
* After a week *

We were in Adam's room, as usual, only that Lil and Megan were not there yet, we assumed that they were caring for their children or something. After an hour the two came away with a HUGE smile.

-KARAOKE! - Shouted Megan as she came into the room. Everyone looked at each other face "Karaoke is a joke?" - YEII! - Said jumping.

-The songs are in the hat. There are over 1500 all are of iTunes from the mansion, so there is everything. From Zeppelin to the JB, etc. from Paramore to Miley. etc. - It had everything, Lil was right.

- When are we going to do it? – I asked wishing it wasn't today because had a horrible sore throat.

- Today - Megan said, smiling. Crap. - As there is no concert today and tomorrow we are in DC. KARAOKE PARTY! Today.

* Later in the night *

We followed Adam's room when Matt's phone rang.

-Guys, Megan says go to your room as there armed with a "stage" - STAGE? IN MY ROOM? WTH THE BEDS? W TF?

-Tell Megan I'm going for the girls. ok? - Kris said.

-Katy and who else? - Ask Scott.

-Misha - Matt answered

-Oh, your girlfriend? - Said Todd (Scott's bro)

- NOO! She's just a very good friend - Matt said nervously.

-Of course. She's just your friend - I said sarcastically. All except Matt laughed. Kris went to pick up the girls while Adam, Matt, Scott, Todd, Michael, Danny, Anoop, Lil and I went to my room that is also to Meg's.

When we arrived, as I imagined it had removed the mattress from my bed and put it over him, the TV was there with the lyrics of the songs and I don't know where but she had gotten one of those balls that glow and spin, there where green, red and blue light bulbs pointing to the "stage". Megan really had worked hard to get it perfect and this wasn't going to be ruined by a stupid sore throat. So I took a pillow and sat on the floor like everyone else. Matt and Megan were in front of me, to my right was Adam, and to my left Danny, in a chair Todd and Scott were sitting and at their feet was Lil. Mike was lying on the floor sleeping and his side was Anoop copying in a mocking way. After a while someone knocked on the door.

-Kris? - Ask before opening the door

-Yes baby- said Katy

- Come in - I said as he opened the door

-MEGAN THIS IS BEAUTIFUL. It looks like a club. – Said Katy

- Aw thanks Katy. Well, let's start? - Megan said super excited.

-Finee – We all answered at the same time

-Who wants to start? - Lil asked

-ME, ME, ME!- Matt said

-Yeah, pic a little paper from the hate - Matt pulled out a piece of paper and look at him with a look of "what is this" saying:

-Girls do not know this song!

-WHAT? DO NOT KNOW I GOTTA FEELING? - Screamed Megan.

-No... – He said

- Here's the letter.

-I'll help him - said Misha out of nowhere - so he doesn't get lost so much ...

-WUUUUUUUUUUU! – I called out,they look sooo cute together

-Shh! - Adam whisper in my ear – you don't want them to do the same to you.

- What? Ah? - I asked, his words left me very confused.

-Nothing, forget it - he said and turned.

-Adam, tell me! NOW!! - I said pulling him over to beg him to tell me, I hate to stay with the desire to know something.

-Wuuuuuu! - Lil said - hhahahaha - she laughed at me and Adam.

- Well now you know I meant - he said, I was confused and I looked confused – That you don't eant ot be bothered the same way.

- Ahh, well I don't care - I said but I really cared a lot.

- Whatever - he laughed because it was obvious that he realized I was lying, he could know what was wrong with me just by looking at me. Which was sometimes good and sometimes it was bad, as now.

-Can you two stop? - Misha said - Let's start now

-Sorry, Misha. sart please.- said Adam

-Guys keep in mind that I'd never heard this song - said Matt kind of ashamed

-Be fair with my Matty, ok? Do not kill him in a tomato-throwing. Pleasee? - begged Misha

-YOUR Matty? - Asked Kris – Wasn't she just a good friend, Matt?

-Mish! Why did you open your big mouth! - Matt said with a frown

-Sorry baby but we must tell them at once! - She said she almost cried

-Aww baby and don't worry. Uhm as you guys may have noticed, Mish and I are together, like boyfriend-girlfriend.

-WUJUU! Congratulations guys - said Adam

-Now it's your time – Matt said to Adam.

-SHH! You'll ruin it- He said trying that people didn't pay attention to him but it didn't work.

-You two, start! - said Lil impatient

-Yeah – We all replied.

They turned the music on, Megan introduced them and they began to sing. Because Matt didn't know the lyrics he stutted a lot. When they finished all but Megan, applauded, although it was only out of compassion because he had gone all wrong, well except the part of Mish.

-MEEE! I want to go now! - Megan shouted. She pulled a piece of paper out of the hat , read it and showed it, saying: "Supermassive Back Hole - Muse" in bold.

- Wujuu Muse! - Said Scott

- Isn't the of Muse Adam? – I asked, Adam was about to pee on his pans about my comment.

-Oh Allie. Anyone can like Muse, they are just too awesome. - Said Adam struggling not to explode in a fit of laughter.

-Sorry,- I said mad - Megan out shine us with your charm.

-Yes, I will – she pressed play and started singing, I think seeing Megan singing a song from Muse was funnier than Matt singing a song that he didn't know.

- Can my hubby sing now? – Katy asked.

-Arg, Katy. I don't want to sing now!

-Kris you are the idol. SING NOW! - Lil said. She was clearly angry.

- Yes, ma'am! - Kris said while going to the "stage". Kris took out a piece of paper and read it. He laughed – Can I read the lyrics before?

-Sure- said Megan

-HAHA and this song is not for you love, this goes for Adam. Listen to the lyrics before you get mad.

-Fine… - said Adam in that face of trauma I love.

When Kris started singing, the lyrics where of a boy who was now with a girl and had dumped the other one and he was acting like nothing had happened. When I saw Adam's face, well, he was staring at me. Kris finished singing and he started laughing.

-Now I can understand why it was for Adam - said Katy, smiling.

- CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN ME? - I cried.

-Allie and you'll find out. I'll tell you just not now. - He said. Only he could and calm this fast. Only he and his eyes.

-You better be quick - I replied with a smile on his face.

-Li ', Lil, Lil, - everyone started cheering

-Fine. I will.- Lil said playing with her curls – Megan, hat - gave her the hat and picked a little paper - I want to get anotherone. Please??

-Oh no, not fair. Matt also could have pulled another song - said Mish

-Sorry Lil, those are the rules. But what's the song you don't want to sing? - Upon hearing the question of Lil turned the piece of paper so we can read what it said.

-She-wolf? - I said when I read what he said -HAHAHA this going to be really fun.

-Shut up! – Lil moaned.

-Don't. Shut. Her. Up! – Did Adam just defend me? WOW.

-Thanks Adam but I can defend myself. - I said giggling. Why am I giggling?

-Yeah, whatever. Lil sing your song. – he answered laughing.

-FINE! - Lil said upset – Look if I can't change the song, NOBODY can do it.

-Scotty can, because if he doesn't know the song. He can't the lyrics as we all can - said Todd - Right Megan?

-You're right. Lil', sing!

-FINE!.

While Lil sang everyone was making fun of her by saying Lil the she wolf, when she finished the song everyone clapped, shouting and yelling. After she finished, she came down the stage cursing.

-Allie! Your turn! -Adam said.

-No, no. I will not sing, no! Adam seriously no! - Said while he stopped me and pushed me onto the stage-Okay. FINE! I will sing. Gimme the hat - I took the first piece of paper and I opened it. It said "You belong with me - Taylor Swift." That's not the type of songs I sing, but the lyrics are pretty good. When I hear it I remember Adam, do not know why, because he has no girlfriend or boyfriend officially. He is just dating Drake, yeah just dating. He is not his boyfriend or anything. Then I sang, after all it was a way of telling what I feel, without them knowing what I'm doing.

-Wujuu ... time for my revenge.... hahaha Adam, now is your turn. - I said laughing

-Ok your wish, is _my_ wish. - said Adam in a mocking tone.

-Grr ..- Why does he always do that? Why does he makes like a conceited little girl? I hate when he does that!

-I kissed a girl - read Adam. Could not be more ironic because it really happened or something like that - Microphone Megan – he said as he gave me a seductive look, I was melting because come on THE ARE ADAM LAMBERT EYES!

**Uhhg finally I finished sorry guys it took so long but I had a loot of exams, but I finished yesterday with my physics exam so I will update soon. I hope haha.**

**Majoo**


End file.
